


Costume Changes

by fu_fu_fu_fushimi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluffy silly Halloween crap, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4724486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fu_fu_fu_fushimi/pseuds/fu_fu_fu_fushimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol has been planning on his Halloween costume for a while now. But after running a bit late to the Halloween party, slight alterations are made to his plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Costume Changes

**Author's Note:**

> This was co-written by me and a friend of mine. It's actually just a lit. Rp of Chansoo we did~

Chanyeol was sitting in his room, admiring how cool he looked in the mirror. It was Halloween night, and this meant it was the annual company party. Baek was supposed to be his 'date' since neither of them had one, but at the last minute Baekhyun said he was 'going with Taeyeon. fuck the haters'. So now he's going solo, looking fly as a vampire, he even dyed his hair black for the occasion. The stylist noona came over earlier and applied some cool makeup for him, so he was all set.  
The goofy male was making poses in the mirror, even taking a few selfies of himself with his 'fangs'. Ah yes, this party is sure to be amazing, since he's been planning and asking around for stuff to make his costume the best. Junmyeon even pitched in and bought him fake, edible blood to scare people with. As he was being a dork, he looked on his phone that he positioned to take another selfie, seeing the time. "Shit!" He was ten minutes late, everyone was probably already there. 

Chanyeol hurried out of his room, not seeing anyone in the living room. "Guys!?" Just to make sure he wasn't spazzing over his watch having the wrong time, he called out for them. But then he saw Kyungsoo walking out of the kitchen. "Is everyone else at the party already?" He asked the tiny male. 

Ah yes, Kyungsoo was tiny compared to him, he liked the height difference honestly. Not because he could tease the other about it, okay maybe teasing was a small reason, but really he found it cute. Everything was cute about their little vocalist. Even the way he slanted his eyes and looked like he was on the verge of murdering someone. Probably Baekhyun. Chanyeol found it all cute, but it's not as if everyone couldn't see how much Kyungsoo disliked the tall male. 

So, as he sat here looking at the other male, he thought about how cute he was. It's not like someone could stop him from thinking this, even if the other disliked him. But then it dawned on him. Kyungsoo was...wearing a costume similar to his. His eyes widened and he flailed his arms a bit, acting like an offended puppy. 

"Hey! I told everyone I was going to be a vampire!" He whined, sounding like a five year old that just got shoved by their friend. Even if he was mad, he had to admit, Kyungsoo looked amazing with his hair slicked back, shoulders cladded in a pitch black cape, and eyes decorated with makeup. He looked hot, basically. 

How the hell was he supposed to deal with going to a party, with someone wearing the same thing AND looking sinfully beautiful while doing so? It's not fair. Kyungsoo is not fair, Chanyeol thought. He's so cute and doe-eyed, how could he also have a side that made even Chanyeol feel small and weak? This was not fair at all.  
Kyungsoo had just gotten ready last minute, letting the others go ahead without him. He didn't really care much about the party anyway. He fixed his hair, slicking it back perfectly. He fixinged his cape, going out to the kitchen to get a drink but then, oh look, Chanyeol is being loud again..

"Yes, everyone has left, Chanyeol, now get out of here and go to the party. I'm busy." He looked up at the giant, giving his usual glare, then made face when the other looked like he was having a fucking seizure. 

"You did? I didn't hear that." Kyung shrugged, going back to get his drink. "I'm going as a vampire, like it or not so, as I said, go away."  
"But, Soo!" He whined again, this time getting closer to him. Oh jesus, back up now or he'll get all clingy and mess up your outfit so you have to change. "I told you about it this morning! Remember when we were sitting in the studio and you were waiting on Jongin-ah, so I waited with you. I told you about my costume!" 

He's utterly appalled that his friend didn't listen to him. He thought they were close but apparently Ksoo doesn't even listen to him. "I'm not going away." He crossed his arms and got closer to the tiny, cute male. Okay, even when Kyungsoo is cold towards him, Chanyeol still wants to hug him and call him cute. 

But right now he needs to focus on the situation at hand, and not the overwhelming need to scoop the little male up and give him affection until they were both out of breath. Channie soon got closer to him and ran his hand in Ksoo's hair, making it get a bit out of shape.  
"Well you don't have to yell, you idiot!" He sighed, sipping his drink, wanting to punch the other but resisted. "I wasn't listening obviously." Kyung leaned against the counter, sipping his drink then boom, his hair was ruined by the other. 

"..Chanyeol.." Kyungsoo slowly put his drink down on the counter, standing up straight, even he wouldn't get taller than Chanyeol, but fuck, he is scary. He gave a heavy death glare to his dear friend, ready to attack.  
Normally, he'd back down because the little one is scary as shit, but all he did was take a step back. "You were too busy watching Jongin to listen to your own roommate!" He huffed, okay maybe he was about to back down, but he might as well try to stand his own ground against the scary munchkin.  
"He wasn't even there at the time!" He whacked his arm hard, walking off to fix his hair. "God, you're so.." Kyung trailed off, mumbling to himself as he walked to his room to get his comb and some more gel.  
Chanyeol followed him and ruffled the other's hair a bit more. "Hah, now you look like a cockatoo, Soo." He had Ksoo's hair flipped up a bit to where it looked like one of those exotic birds.  
Kyung didn't bother getting mad and just messed up Chanyeol's hair and make up. "You look like Pikachu hit with a fucking thunderbolt."  
He gasped and quickly messed up the other's makeup and hair more before tackling him down because why did u mess up his perfect costume. Now he's nerd fighting him.  
He obviously won this, sitting on top of the other, using this cape as a weapon, basically using it to tie his hands together. "Now I have to do a last minute thing again.."  
He wiggled around and whined a bit. "Soo! Let me go!" So he can beat yo ass up for thinking u r the 1 tying someone down in this relationship.

"No." He took at his phone, tapping away on his phone. "I swear you're such a baby.." Kyung flicked his cheek, getting up and walking away, heading into the bathroom and locking the door.  
Chanyeol wiggled out of the cape restraint and got up, huffing. Now his costume is ruined. "Oi, Kyungsoo!" He followed him and yes, managed to wiggled the door handle open because it's broken, no one cares that it's broken though because they've all seen each other showering, it's nothing new to them. As he opened the door, he was about to speak but then he saw Kyungsoo.  
Oooh deer. Kyung was taking out the gel from his, only wearing his pants since he obviously stripped off the rest. Omo, look at those baby abs. "I thought it was fucking fixed, what did you fucking do?"  
"Whoa.." Was all he could form as he stared at the tiny male. Okay yes, he has a crush on Ksoo and seeing him shirtless was like a god sent blessing. Channie slowly stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. "..The door's been broken for a long time..?" He's trying his best to lie while he's totally looking at how adorable Kyung is.  
He shrugged it off and continued with his hair. He could care less that the giant was in the bathroom because fuck it, he's mad and needs to do a last minute thing now.  
He was suddenly next to Kyungsoo, stopping the other from fixing his hair. Pushing him against the wall with his hands pinned next to him against the wall. "Soo.." Oh my, you've made him a bit upset.  
Kyung made a soft gasp and squeal, eyes growing wide and big like an owl. And there he was pinned to the wall, looking up at the mad giant. "Park Chanyeol, let go!"  
"No, you ruined my costume! I've been planning it for weeks!" His face was dangerously close to the other's. Welp, even if Channie was mad, he was this close, so he should just...BOOM. The giant male moved slightly closer and pecked his lips against Kyungsoo's plump heart ones. "You owe me a new costume now." Woop Woop, he finally kissed the cute little angry tiny man he likes.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, I'm sorry for this. It was co-written by me and my friend ( http://merpa-herpes-derpes-the3rd.tumblr.com/) So, technically no one can blame me for how awful this is.


End file.
